The present invention relates to a vehicle steering system, and in particular to a steering system that reduces the kickback transmitted to a steering wheel from a steerable wheel when the steerable wheel encounters an obstacle.
Vehicle steering systems typically include a steering wheel coupled to at least one steerable wheel via a plurality of mechanical linkages and mechanisms. These linkages and mechanisms allow for the transfer of an input from the operator via the steering wheel, to be transmitted to the steerable wheel, as well as the transfer of forces from the steerable wheel to the steering wheel. Heretofore, the steering wheel systems that allow the transfer of forces from the steerable wheel to the steering wheel required the operator to exert significant force onto the associated steering wheel to counter forces transferred thereto. In situations of extreme driving, the steerable wheels of a vehicle may collide or strike obstacles causing the steering wheel to rotate violently overcoming the operators ability to hold the steering wheel, resulting in injury to the operator or loss of control of the vehicle.